File talk:Robin, Mocha, and Chopper Celebrating at Punk Hazard Party.png
Canon vs. Non-Canon Please explain why we should upload 2 images when we can just use one. The manga shows all three characters, while the anime doesn't. Not to mention the anime image isn't even a panel in the manga... 00:18, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Genocyber we can't have images showing filler just because you don't like black and white. The arc is canon and we must stick to the canon material. Canonicity doesn't really add anything to an image like this. I see no reason why we can't upload anime images for each character. 13:28, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Geno is right. 17:08, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Canonicity matters a bunch when it comes to things that weren't even panels in the manga. This is the canon history section after all. We also don't need hundreds of images that show the exact same thing. 21:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I say keep them both and use the anime picture for the punk hazard history section, since most ofthe characters in it are punk hazard workers. Doesn't matter if it's not a panel, it depicts a canon event. Vaz is right, the event is still canonical, even if it was not shown as a panel in the manga. What we want to see on each of the pages is a clear example of that character enjoying the celebration, not squint at some tiny black and white image and try to find out which blob is Chopper. 01:47, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Canon event is the party itself, but the Brownbeard image can be used on the Punk Hazard page to display the workers partying. We don't need to use this image for that. @JSD, the only image that can be used on Chopper's history section is the manga version of this image. Chopper is not shown partying in the anime at all (and neither is Mocha). We do not need to upload 2 images that serve the same purpose (you can see Robin in the black and white image very well). 02:57, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Gal's right, there is no corresponding anime image for Chopper and Mocha, so we'd best use the manga. 03:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Episode 623 shows them partying (though not together). With that revelation, I support the use of several anime images. 05:39, December 7, 2013 (UTC) An image of them together is best. It shows all 3 characters partying, instead of separate images (plus the Robin and G-5 image isn't canon and never happened). Using separate images for the same purpose is just bloating our image count. 06:05, December 7, 2013 (UTC) It shows what it needs to show and it does so better than the manga one. So really we should use it. 17:59, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Using separate images would bloat our image count except I think it's necessary to do so, since Chopper is much too hard to see in the manga version. 19:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm more bothered by how hard it is to see Chopper in the manga. While I think the anime would be better, I wouldn't really mind if you uploaded anime for Mocha/Chopper, and left manga for Robin. 04:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright, good compromise. I'll upload separate images for Mocha and Chopper, and we can leave the manga here, that way, all are good, canon images. 05:00, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Great. Compromise means we can call this done. 05:02, December 10, 2013 (UTC)